el misterio de storybook
by ocnarf
Summary: La Liga de la Justicia decide investigar los sucesos extraños que ocurren en Storybook y envían a Green Lantern y Young Justice ainvestigar su principal sospechoso Emma Sawn
1. Chapter 1

El Misterio de StoryBook

Prologo

Hace unas semanas Emma Sawn una residente de Boston había desaparecido de la vida pública por unos meses, los informes dijeron que un chico de este pueblo había estado preguntando por ella, lo cierto es que la Liga de la Justicia considero que había una poderosa energía en ese pueblo.

No era obra de súper villanos, pero ahora había grupos que se estaban interesando en este problema.

Superman miraba a todos sus colegas de la liga.

"Como pueden ser o no conscientes, hace poco hubo un incidente en una mina que se descubrió en Storybook , un niño y un psicólogo quedaron sepultados, lo curioso es que pasamos por alto estas cosas debido a un ataque de Superboy Prime hace poco, le lugar emite radiación misteriosa, la principal sospechosa es: Emma Swan una ex caza recompensas de Boston. Ahora Bruce supongo que tendrás algo que agregar"

"Esta persona Sawn fue encontrada a pocos kilómetros abandonada de dicho pueblo hace unos años cuando era un bebe, no hay informes de padres biológicos, tuvo un hijo en una cárcel tras algunos problemas con la ley, su hijo fue adoptado por Regina Miller la alcalde del pueblo. Son demasiadas coincidencias como para pasarlas por alto. También está el hecho de que nadie ha salido de la ciudad aparte de su hijo y ella misma"

"Esta misión requerirá sigilo y misiones encubiertas, Hal se ha ofrecido a dirigir la misión con su experiencia podría ser útil, pues se localizó una energía similar a la de los viajes inter dimensionales, sabemos por Prime que son mala influencia"

"Los jóvenes justicia irán como estudiantes de intercambio mientras que Linterna Verde investigara el asunto"

"Sera bueno hacer una simple misión de investigación luego de lo de Superboy Prime y Nekron"

Los guardianes habían revelado que Nekron era un ex guardián que como Krona se había vuelto loco y por eso lo encerraron en esa dimensión oscura, usada anteriormente por los guardianes del universo para encerrar a los criminales de Oa, similar a la Zona Fantasma.

"Bueno, reúne a esos chicos y vayan a investigar"

"Ok Bats"


	2. Chapter 2

El Misterio de StoryBook 2

¿Darkseid en la Tierra con Magia?

Cora estaba mirando un lago mientras sostenía un frasco a su lado estaba un pirata y viajero del mar, que buscaba venganza.

"A quien esperamos Cora, hay que matar a un cocodrilo"

"Paciencia Garfio, durante mis viajes conocí aun ser mucho más poderoso y oscuro que el Oscuro, el posee el poder suficiente como para ir de una dimensión a otra, pero esta por alguna razón esta sellada, incluso el sombrero de Jefferson es incapaz de volver desde Storybook a este lugar, era un dios mi conocido de ese mundo, me explico que había cientos de maneras de viajar por el multiverso"

"Pues sin el frijol que Swan uso no haremos nada"

"Paciencia todo a su tiempo, no tardaremos mucho…falta exactamente un minuto"

De pronto un `portal de luz gigantesco y sonaba como una bomba apareció y un ser colosal apareció, su apariencia de roca pero estaba con un traje o armadura azul oscura, sus rojos eran rojos

"Quien eres un demonio".-exigió el capitán Hook.

"Donde están mis modales, permíteme presentarme…mi nombre es Darkseid y no soy un demonio soy un dios, el más temido de todo el universo"

"Que quieres"

"Tranquilo Garfio él es el dios que te mencione"

"Como lo conoces tu"

"Rumplestiltskin".

Flashback.

En un planeta muy lejano en el cosmos, un planeta ardiente en el cuarto mundo, un mundo que era regido por un ser temido en el universo entero incluso más que el antiguo tirano Freezer, cuya cabeza con estatua estaba en frente de su palacio, estaba maquinando otro plan para conquistar un mundo, cuan do ocurrió un temblor.

Y el planeta tembló, Kalibak estaba asustado y Desad no evito preguntarle a su señor.

"Lord Darkseid que es esto"

Darkseid miro, él había luchado contra seres y cosas inimaginables, considerado por muchos el guerrero más feroz de este universo, esto solo aludía a una cosa.

"Parece ser que tenemos un visitante inter dimensional"

"Cierto, Cierto, parece que me descubriste gran señor de roca".-un hombre pálido, con cara escamosa, y delgado apareció acompañado por una mujer.

Darekseid le miraba, normalmente estas cosas le molestaban, pero los viajes dimensionales eran raros y de vez en cuando se podía aprender de esta situación.

"¿Quién eres ser?"

"La pregunta sería quien eres tú".-Darkseid miro y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, parecía dispuesto a eliminar esta amenaza si era necesario con sus legendarios rayos omega, le ser miro y sintió el poder del New God.

"Está bien me presento".-hizo una reverencia.-"Soy Rumplestiltskin o el Oscuro"

El duende espero como si fuera importante, pero el dios permanecía serio y tranquilo, antes de reir.

"Un Oscuro, que paso con el anterior, acaso tu señor Zoso era muy débil para dárselo a alguien cobarde como tú"

"Cobarde"

"Eres un hombre cobarde que busco el poder porque no tenía las agallas para hacerse solo en una guerra contra ogros".-El monarca oscuro saboreaba le leer la mente del ser.

"Soy el Oscuro, el ser mágico más poderoso…"

"Pero el poder no es tuyo, yo si me hice solo, y hablas de magia pero creo que el Doctor Destino podría fácilmente derrotarte, aunque Nabu siempre ha sido un idiota, no es un cobarde"

El mago oscuro lanzo un hechizo para asfixiarle al dios, pero el sintió los efectos en su cuerpo.

"Puedo mover mi mundo con mi mente, puedo destruir galaxias con mis rayos Omega, con mi intelecto he barrido con armadas incontables…puedo leer las mentes de los seres, he combatido contra seres que pueden volar universos a golpes y crees que un mosquito como tú le puede ganar a un dinosaurio como yo"

"Impresionante".-exclamo la mujer.

"Tu humana, siento un gran poder en ti, eres una meta humana"

"No soy Cora, la aprendiz del Oscuro"

"Detecto ambición en ti, dime han que han venido y de donde vienen"

"Queremos hacer negocios contigo"

Darkseid escuchó atentamente lo que le decía,¿ magia? No creía en eso, pero el poder de hacer transmutar objetos físicos y aparecerse instantáneamente, el mago estaba inconsciente por el poder Darkseid.

"No hay trato, no sería muy estúpido aliarme con desconocidos, el poder que ustedes tienen me es insignificante y débil…pero te diré que podemos permanecer en contacto, ahora márchense no seré benevolente con tu maestro en el futuro"

Fin del Flashback.

"Y desde entonces estuvimos en contacto"

"El venció a un Oscuro"

"Para Darkseid no hay imposibles humano, veo que deseas vengarte y te apasiona la aventura, tú tienes experiencia viajando por mundos distintos…eso me agrada. Les ayudare a ir a ese mundo, si cumplen el trato"

"Que trato".-pregunto el pirata.

"Esta Tierra con Magia"

Hook se miró eso era todo, en su estado actual no había mucho que hacer casi no tenía valor.

"Te equivocas humano, quiero esta tierra para otras cosas"

"Si me ayudas a matar al cocodrilo te ayudare, además no sé porque la quieres esta tierra, desde que Regina lanzo la maldición no tiene mucho"

"Oh no te preocupes, pronto se sabrá"

¿Qué querrá el temible Lord de Apokolips con esta Tierra?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

El Misterio de StoryBook. 3

¿Unos Saiyajin en el pueblo?

Hal Jordan había conseguido un puesto como ayudante del alguacil, era un trabajo rutinario, no había muchos crímenes en este pueblo, del equipo solo Conner y Kid Flash habían venido, el resto estaban con Superman en una misión en el planeta Nuevo Namek con respecto a unos tiranos liderados por el pirata espacial Bojack del planeta Hera.

Consiguió una habitación en lo de la Abuelita, rimaba mucho con Abuela Bondad de Apokolips, su anillo al ser una creación de los Guardianes del Universo no se veía afectado por la energía, el anillo que identificaba a un Green Lantern, durante millones de años protegiendo al universo entero.

Pero hubo un tiempo en que el universo estaba regido por la Organización Interplanetaria del Comercio y Venta de Mundos, dirigida por los Icen-Jinn hace millones de años, muchas razas del universo fueron exterminadas y varias organizaciones de la justicia destruidas o conquistadas, eso fue hasta que los guardianes y los linternas verdes aparecieron y los eliminaron, ahora Freezer estaba pudriéndose en una celda en Oa, su hermano Cooler sin embargo escapo después de la batalla en Namek. Aun ahora seguían buscándole por todo el cosmos, King Cold fue asesinado por Mongul tras este haberse mofado del líder de Mundo en Guerra.

Pero debido a que en este universo había cientos de organizaciones y seres que podían plantarle cara aun Icen-Jinn y derrotarlos muy fácilmente.

De repente un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero vio que era Kid Flash.

"Calma muchacho no debes tirar la puerta"

"Conseguimos ver los registros de la biblioteca de esta ciudad, es atendida por una chilla llamada Bella pero no estaba y lo tomamos prestado, este pueblo no estaba en los planos de este bosque, de hecho antes solo era un bosque, tampoco aparece en los registros de este país y estado, simplemente es como si no estuviera, no hay registros sobre personas que hayan salido de esta ciudad"

"¿Y los suministros y ropa y demás"?

"Creo que es muy posible que requieren de ayuda financiera de otras ciudades o este estado"

"Un pueblo fantasma, no si fuera el caso mi anillo ya lo hubiera registrado…que pudiste saber de Emma Sawn"

"Pues nada más allá de lo que Batman averiguo salvo que ella y la alcalde no se llevan bien…hace unos días que desaparecieron"

"¿Y Conner?"

De pronto un temblor ocurrió y el chico salió expulsado contra la pared de la torre con el reloj.

"Que paso…"

De los escombros Conner salió furioso.

"Ese imbécil con pelo en puntas le romperé los huesos"

En la tienda de antigüedades.

Gold sintió una rara sensación, ya sabía de hace semanas que Garfio y sus hombres podrían venir, pero ahora…sintió algo, había visto el símbolo S roja en el chico que recién llego hace unos días, consulto en los libros.

"Un kriptoniano…una de las civilizaciones más poderosas y avanzadas en el multiverso…la otra son los Saiyajin. He oído hablar de ellos eran conquistadores de planetas, tuvieron una guerra muy larga entre Saiyajin y kriptonianos , cada 20 años Kripton y el planeta nuevo Vegita luchaban por la supremacía de las razas…los sobrevivientes saiyajin en el espacio luego de la derrota de Freezer buscaron un planeta para volver a ser una gran civilización, a diferencia de lo ocurrido con los tuffles…estos saiyajin encontraron un planeta vacío y debido que poseían una gran variedad de tecnología evolucionaron en una raza más inteligente pero todavía belicosa. Dos poderosas razas extraterrestres con súper poderes, debo encontrar esto y usarlo, si son tan fuertes como dicen los rumores podre cavar con Hook y Cora, lo que es el destino"

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Una Batalla de Ensueño.

Vegeta miraba el pueblo y luchaba con Conner.

"Vaya cuando ese gordo Kaiosama me mando a investigar este pueblo no me dijo que habría un kryptoniano"

Conner y Vegeta luchaban en el suelo, Vegeta ya se había dado cuenta que el chico de Acero no podía volar pero había oído que un kryptoniano tenía una gran fuerza y quería ver que tan rudo era.

Vegeta atrapo un puño y lo giro para luego estrellarlo en el suelo, Conner miro el hoyo pero luego salto atacando a Vegeta quien estaba cruzado de brazos y empezó el intercambio de fuerzas.

En el pueblo se respiraba un aire de horror por la pelea que se daba dos especies alienígenas con poderes y ampliamente reconocidas por el universo entero.

"Toma kryptoniano".- Vegeta le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y le tiro contra una casa, entro y se dieron puros golpes.

("Conner a Wally, este sujeto es rudo")

("Ya lo notamos, es un Saiyajin según dice Hal")

Conner no pudo seguir porque Vegeta lo sujeto de la camisa y lo arrojo contra una tienda.

"Vamos eso es todo"

"Yo soy el clon de Superman"

"Tú tienes la fuerza del ridículo de azul, pero se requiere más que fuerza bruta para ganar una batalla"

Un rayo de energía se formó en el dedo de Vegeta destinado a matar a Conner pero choco con un escudo verde de energía.

"Basta ustedes dos, están asustando a los civiles"

"Vaya un linterna verde, bah…he matado a muchos de ustedes"

"No soy un linterna ordinario, he oído hablar de ti eres Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajin, pensé que estabas muy lejos"

"Vaya hiciste tu tarea y solo por eso crees que eres mi igual"

Vegeta desapareció, Hal usaba radares de energía verde para detectar a Vegeta, el hecho de que Vegeta sintiera el ki le daba una ventaja y sabia como eludir los rastreadores.

De pronto un golpe envió a Hal contra un poste.

Respondió contra unos disparos de energía verde los cuales fueron eludidos por Vegeta, Hal creo guantes en cada mano y salio a luchar contra Vegeta dándose un estallido sónico.

Cerca de ahí.

Un hombre volaba pero se detuvo al sentir tres kis.

"Tres poderes, Vegeta no se habar contenido"

En el cielo.

Hal Jordan y Vegeta se atacaban con todo, Vegeta disparo un rayo de energía pero Hal creo una raqueta de tennis enviando todos los disparos contra el cielo, los dos rayos azul y verde chocaron uno contra el otro.

"Esto si es una pelea digna, es cierto no eres un linterna ordinario"

Vegeta se lanzó tras la explosión y golpeo a Jordan pero este se lo devolvió con un rayo.

Conner salto al aire pero Vegeta le agarró del brazo y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

Era una batalla campal muy intensa.

Pero entonces una mujer rubio puso las manos entre Jordan, Kent y Vegeta.

"Que haces mujer".-dijo Vegeta.

"Si sal de aquí".-dijo Conner.

"Me agradas chico pareces más Saiyajin que kryptoniano"


End file.
